The involvement of the amygdala in emotions and memory has been documented for many years. Due to evidence that separate neural systems are independently involved in forming dissociable kinds of memory, it has been suggested that the specific type of memory that requires amygdala activation should be 'emotional memory'. Recent evidence suggests that the amygdala works cooperatively, rather than independently, with other neural systems has to modulate memory consolidation during times of high arousal. The basal forebrain cholinergic system has also been implicated in the processing of multiple forms of learning and memory. It shares extensive reciprocal connections with the hippocampus and amygdala and amygdala, particularly the basolateral nucleus of the amygdala With the use of in vivo microdialysis in behaving animals, it will be possible to observe the actions of the cholinergic and noradrenergic neurotransmitter systems within the amygdala during memory formation. The systems will be tested by observing: the effects of direct injections of the cholinergic antagonist, oxotremorine, into the basolateral amygdala on 1) behavior and 2) expression on the immediate early gene, Arc in the hippocampus and dorsal striatum.